NEVER TO LATE
by Uchiha YamiKo
Summary: -Nunca vuelvas a decirme que me amas, se que lo que en verdad sientes es lastima por mi, Bella/ -Cumple tu palabra y no te vuelvas a acercar a mi hermano/ - Déjame en paz de una jodida vez Alice / -TENGO MIEDO, miedo a que si te digo lo que hice me dejes...


**NEVER TO LATE**

**Aclaraciones: **

**-Twilight no me pertenece, todos saben que pertenece a S.M**

CAPITULO 1

Bella, mi dulce Bella. Nunca te dije que estar conmigo seria algo digno de felicidad, no te lo prometí por que sabía que difícilmente podría cumplir lo que tú querías.

No era mucho, cabe decir, pero para alguien tan perdido como yo era pedir algo imposible. Aunque no te lo hubiese dicho con palabras y me vieses caer tantas veces en el mismísimo infierno, no me dejaste me sacaste una y mil veces de algo en lo que no podía evitar caer. Las heridas en mis brazos lo confirman, cada trago de alcohol y cada gramo que entra en mi sistema lo confirman y es para ti un purgatorio, ya que no puedes descansar en el cielo ni podrirte en el infierno.

Decir que no es mi culpa seria una vil mentira, aunque cuando era un niño inocente dudo tener algo de culpa ahora se que en realidad yo fui el culpable. En primer lugar desde mi nacimiento.

Y desde lejos te veo y cuando mas deseo poder sentirte en mis brazos te alejas, cuando mas deseo aferrarme a ti, me alejas. Soy culpable de que esquives mis miradas y asegures no conocerme.

Es que yo desde el primer instante estuve podrido, querida paloma.

Un cuervo como yo no puede anhelar que el dulce aleteo de una paloma libre como tu se quede con este viejo cuervo sin sentimientos, sin emociones que demostrar.

Dime palomita mía, ¿Cuando darás vida a tus alas y volverás a encaminarme al cielo en el que vuelas?

El nombre de este viejo cuervo de _20 años _es Edward, mi nombre es Edward. Y serán testigos de cómo esta ave perdida vuela sin rumbo luego de tener encadenada a la que podría haber sido su único aliento, la deje libre. La deje libre y que volara lejos con la esperanza de que se quedara por amor, no por simple compromiso ni por una atadura que las cadenas podían traer.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooo

**I always knew that you'd come back to get me.**

- ¿Donde se supone que estas? – Escuche su vocecita como un campanita en navidad ¿Qué esperaba? Esa chica tiene tan solo _16 años. _Casi nada comparados con mis _20 años_ en la miseria – Dijiste que esta vez vendrías – No sabia que decir – Olvídalo Edward – Me colgó, se que se había enojado por mi falta, y aunque lo sentía no podía permitir que me viera con nuevas heridas en mis brazos –

Suspire y me volví a tirar en la cama maltrecha que estaba acomodada en la esquina de una habitación oscura.

Bella es mi amiga desde tres años, y sabia lo que significaba en mi vida. Yo tengo novia, pero no es lo que yo esperaba de tener una. Ya que una mujer a la que no le tengo sentimientos no puede llenar la soledad que sentía un mi interior. Que les puedo decir, no soy drogadicto ni nada de eso, solo tengo el vicio del cigarro. Que preferiría no tener ya que _MI _Bella odia el olor al cigarro. Un suspiro mas se escapo de mis labios y este fue involuntario ya que recordé lo importante que es este día para _ELLA. _Esta era su primera presentación en un concurso y yo no estaría allí. No puedo ser tan cobarde, _DEBO _ir.

Me limpie las heridas que una navaja causaron en mis brazos y me los vende con los típicos pañuelos que llevaba envueltos en ellos. Me trate de peinar mi estupido cabello y jale de ellos con frustración al no poder ordenarlos. Según Tanya mi novia actual y una de mis mejores amigas era _sexy _que mis cabellos fueran así de rebeldes.

Mientras salía de mi actual departamento con una chaqueta de mezclilla desgastada encendí un cigarro y me puse encamino hacia mi palomita, mi niña, mi todo.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooo

Como era de esperarse ya había comenzado cuando llegue, pero _ella _aun no se presentaba supongo que no tenia tan mala suerte en mi perra vida.

Pague mi entrada y pase a sentarme en un puesto desocupado, la voz de la chica que estaba ahora cantando me erizo los bellos del cuerpo ya que era demasiado aguda, no así desagradable, solo aguda. Luego de tres minutos y de felicitarla la chica bajo del escenario. Por fin.

La persona que mas esperaba era – según el folleto que me habían dado al entrar – la ultima en pasar antes de que pase un grupo de una institución a dar una demostración.

_Aburrido_ así era como estaba en estos momentos.

15 minutos después estaba la persona que esperaba con tanto anhelo, salio junto a tres amigas más. Pero sin duda era la que mas destacaba con su largo cabello caoba y sus mejillas sonrojadas. Un vestido negro con detalles plateados, y sin duda seria la más hermosa del mundo si no cargara con sus ojos tristes.

- Esta canción es de un gran amigo, espero que la disfruten y les guste tanto como a mí.

Aquí tiene "Lost in you".

Se escucharon unos aplausos y yo estaba parado como estatua al escuchar los primeros acordes, ya que esa canción se la había compuesto yo a ella.

Esto solo me confirmaba que aunque la anhelara con toda mi alma, _debía _hacer lo que llevaba pensando hace unas cuantas semanas. Saldríamos ambos lastimados, yo más que ella – como siempre - pero eso no era lo importante, lo importante es su felicidad – si es que eso existe - ante _cualquier cosa_. Debía disfrutar estos últimos momentos y guardar para siempre la sonrisa que puso en su cara al verme. Ella sonreía por que yo estuviera con ella acompañándola. Y yo lo sabía, esto era una despedida.

Por que lo que estaba por hacer al final de su show no me lo perdonaría nunca.

**And you always knew that it wouldn't be easy.**

**- **Estas mintiendo, ¿cierto? ¡Por que no te creo nada! ¿Cómo eres capaz de venir y confesarme que tienes un hijo al que nunca reconociste? –Se cruzo de brazos y supe que estaba conteniéndose para no darme un golpe con su pequeña mano – Eres un poco hombre, como… ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de hacer algo así?

Se que le duele, ya que me había confesado que uno de los dolores mas grande que ha sufrido es la separación de sus padres que le daban regalos para disculparse por haberla mandado donde su abuela y no tenerla en sus vidas.

- Es la verdad, solo que no te lo había dicho. Supongo que no te tenia tanta confianza hasta que descubrí, obviamente que estas enamorada de mi – el color se le escapo de la cara y yo me sentí un poco mas mierda de lo que ya era. Mis brazos sufrirían un poco más, aunque supongo que otros también podrían sufrir –

-¿Co-como te diste cuenta? – pregunto en un murmullo y apretando las flores que le dieron al ganar el festival – y-yo… - Estaba con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y supe lo que tenia que hacer para salvarla.

**To go back to the star to see where it all began**

Salvarla de mi antes de que sea demasiado tarde y no ser capaz de vivir sin ella, por que se que ella solo sentía lastima por mi. Por que yo siento lastima de todos aquellos que sienten lastima de lo que soy.

- No todo es tan fácil, Bella. Nunca nada es fácil, y se que no soy bueno para ti… tal vez si no estuviese tan enfermo como lo estoy, lucharía por ti – Hice una pausa y me trague el llanto que quiso salir de mi garganta – No soy nada sin ti, pero te estaría arrastrando conmigo a la nada – Me abrazo, su cuerpo estaba pegado al mío y no pude evitar abrazarla con fuerza, una vocecita me decía que debía soltarla ya. Que debía dejar mi vida ya, así que lentamente la aleje de mí –

- ¡No! – Me abrazo mas fuerte – No soy nada sin ti, ¿Por qué no me crees? - Sus lágrimas estaban por toda su cara y yo la volví a alejar de mí –

-Por que eres una niña, no puedes estar enamorado de alguien que no te haría bien. Te mereces algo mejor.

Se que me detendría así que me di la vuelta y corrí, claro que corrí, sentí sus pasos detrás de los míos y apresure el paso, este era el fin de la escasa alegría que me había acompañado en los últimos, allí con esa niña había quedado la luz que me había guiado en mis peores momentos, cundo tuve una pistola en mi cabeza, cuando ellas habían jugado conmigo y cuando _el _me traiciono. Estuve dejándome caer cuando ella me afirmo en sus pequeños brazos.

- ¡Edward! – La escuche gritar por última vez antes de perderme completamente en la oscuridad -

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooo

**Or end up at the bottom to watch how it all ends. **

Todos los que eran parte de mi "familia" es decir mi hermana y mi hermano me tacharon de idiota al ver que empacaba mis pertenecías y me acompañaron a comprar el pasaje de mi destino, pronto comenzarían las clases, y luego de terminar mi relación con Tanya ella me entendió. Otra que sentía lastima por mí. La que no lo entendió fue mi hermana ya que ahora estaba clavada en la puerta con sus manos en la cintura y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas que se negaba a botar.

- No puedes irte, ¡No por esa niñita! – Grito molesta y al ver mi decidida mirada, las lagrimas por fin cayeron de sus lindos ojos azules – No es justo – mascullo – ¡No es justo que te vayas por no dañarla a ella y nos dañes a nosotros!

- Tú no entiendes, no _me_ entiendes. Es imposible que lo hagas ya que tu tienes una vida perfecta, todo es perfecto en tu vida has crecido bajo la protección de todos junto a _tu madre _y _**tu**__ padre_. A ti te planearon, no intentaron eliminarte como a mí.

Sus ojos me taladraron y se lanzo a llorar en mis brazos, no la odiaba ni la envidiaba, es mi hermanita menor y jamás le desearía algún mal, pero era tan caprichosa.

-No llores, Rose. No es como si jamás nos fuéramos a ver – trate de sonreír y ella me devolvió otra sonrisa triste – puedes ir a visitarme cuando quieras al igual que Jazz –

Ese día me fui sin mirar atrás, ese día luego de _470 Km. de distancia _trate de dejar _su _recuerdo atrás en esa ciudad de _"Los recuerdos" _

Recuerdos que recordaría para siempre, el dicho de _pasado pisado_ es para las personas que no encontraron nunca a su verdadero amor, para personas que siguen sin importar la mierda que dejaron tras de ellos.

Por que yo siempre recordaría donde todo comenzó, donde comenzó mi dolor y donde comenzó mi salvación, donde termino mi corazón luego de dárselo por completo a _ella. _

¿Por qué estaba aquí, para quedar más perdido o tal vez dejar a la nada misma en mí? Como se supone que responda cuando no se que sentir por algo, todo lo que amo lo daño. Supongo que fui _algo _echo sin destino a amar y como un vil ladrón tomo amor que no me corresponde.

Eso pensaba después de un mes en Seattle, en el que me metí de lleno en lo de las pandillas, me golpeaban y los golpeaba. Yo buscaba precisamente eso, que me golpearan, que me recordaran lo que era sentirse vivo, ya que prefiero sentir dolor del más puro a no sentir nada. De Bella sabia solo lo que Tanya me contaba, no era mucho pero algo era algo.

-Bella, mi pequeña Bella cuanto te extraño –Masculle antes de que me llegara la inconciencia -

**Traducción:**

"**Siempre supe que volverías a buscarme"**

"**Y tu siempre supiste que no seria fácil"**

"**Volver al principio y ver donde comenzó todo"**

"**O tocar fondo al ver como acaba todo" **

Esa es una estofa de la canción **LOST IN YOU, QUE PERTENECE AL GRUPO THREE DAYS GRACE. **

Bueno si el prologo les ha llamdo la tencion, y quiren que la continue, comenten n_n


End file.
